


Better and Better

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Passion, Sex, Surprise Ending, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ and Jackson’s first time was memorable. Just a short little ficlet full of sex, love, and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better and Better

As soon as they came through the front door, Jackson pinned Stiles to the wall and kissed him sloppily and deeply. Stiles returned the kiss. They ground their hard cocks against each other through their jeans.  
“Let’s do this, Stilinski", Jackson panted. “I know you want it after I’ve seen you staring at my big thick cock in the shower at school since I got back from London”.  
“No more than you’ve been staring at my long thick cock in the shower at school”, Stiles panted in reply.  
“And that lean body. And all that sexy pale skin, freckles, and moles. I wanted to feel that up close”, Jackson said.  
“And your muscular body. And your ruddy skin and freckles. Looks sexy”, Stiles replied.  
“Bed”, Jackson said.  
“Bed”, Stiles replied.  
Jackson grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him upstairs. They stood by the king sized bed and kissed again. Then they quickly removed each other’s clothes until they both stood naked and breathing heavily. Then they fell into bed together.

“Damn, you’re tight and hot, Stilinski. I knew you would feel good, but you feel fantastic!”  
“Damn, Whittemore, your cock is big. You fill me up just right. Fuck me!”  
They both moaned as they came at the same time.

“Fuck, Whittemore, you’re tight and hot as well. You feel fantastic!”  
"Fuck, Stilinski, how long is that thick cock of yours? You fill me up just right. Fuck me!”  
They both moaned as they came again.

Afterwards they laid together, kissing and enjoying the afterglow.  
“That was great, Stilinski. Wanna do it again?”  
“It was great, Whittemore. Yeah, let’s do it again!”

Later that evening…..

“So, did you like it, baby?”, Jackson asked as he kissed Stiles.  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles replied as he kissed Jackson back. “It was great to relive our first time. Did you like it?”  
“Yes”, Jackson said. “It’s funny to think how snarky and rude we were to each other the first time we had sex”.  
“We were both big jerks back then”, Stiles replied.  
“Yeah, we were”, Jackson said.  
“Jacks, can you believe that we’ve been together for eight years?”, Stiles asked.  
“Eight years together, five years of it married, Sti”, Jackson replied.  
“And the sex is still mind blowing”, Stiles said. “It just gets better and better”.  
“Mind blowing is right”, Jackson replied. “And it does get better and better. You ready for another round, baby?”  
“Yes, my love”, Stiles said. “I’d like you to knot me this time”.  
“Oh, yeah!”, Jackson replied. “I’d love that!”

Stiles rode Jackson.  
“Yes, Jackson!”, Stiles moaned. “It’s inside me! Your knot is so big and so hot!”  
“Oh, Stiles”, Jackson moaned. “Your ass is so tight and so sweet!”  
Stiles came with Jackson’s knot rubbing on his prostate, shooting thick, messy, and hot on Jackson’s chest and stomach. He clenched around Jackson’s knot and Jackson shot thick hot come far up inside of Stiles. After Jackson’s knot went down, they hugged and kissed.  
“I love you, Stiles”.  
“I love you, Jackson”.  
“Goodnight, sweetheart”.  
“Goodnight, darling”.


End file.
